If You're Not The One
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: After sixty days of no sex and constant regret, Addison comes to a realization. Addisex.


If You're Not The One

A/N: I've wanted to do a songfic to this for forever and I keep putting it off. But at long last, here tis. Addisex.

Addison watched Alex and Jane Doe from across the room. Why, she asked herself again, did she make that deal with Mark? Sixty days and he lasted the whole time. Addison was left without hope of ever being with Alex. He looked up and saw her watching him, and pain filled his eyes. He turned back to Jane Doe with a nod to her. He had been so heartbroken when he found out she was with Mark again. Why?

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

Alex chattered with Jane Doe about her baby, whose due date had nearly arrived. He nodded every once in a while and tried to keep his focus when he could feel Addison's gaze on him. He turned to face her with sadness in his eyes and quickly turned back to Jane Doe.

"So what's with you and that Dr. Montgomery?" she asked for the millionth time.

"Nothing," he muttered evasively.

"That's funny," she said. "Because every other second she's here just watching you and you don't seem to mind."

"I mind now," he told her.

"Why?"

"She's… she kissed me once. And, I've never felt as happy as I was that night. But I screwed it up for myself. I told her I wasn't interested. She's with this other guy now, Mark. She's been with him before, and he cheated on her, and she's giving him another chance because he went sixty days without sex. In other words, I let her go, and she didn't come back."

I never know what the future brings  
but I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with...

Addison finally turned from Alex and walked down the hallway without purpose. She found herself walking the familiar steps to Joe's across the street, and she didn't bother changing her course. After going inside, she looked sorrowfully to Joe, who immediately poured her a martini.

"I don't understand, Joe," she began. "I don't understand why I was stupid enough to make that deal with Mark. Why?" She drowned her first martini and didn't ask for another. "I don't even want to go home anymore because I know he's there, waiting for me, and I don't want to see him."

"Actually, Addie, he's not."

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

"Then where is he?" she asked.

He pointed to a couple in the corner, practically having sex on their barstools. She recognized the female to be Olivia, and the male… to be Mark.

She watched solemnly for a second, then threw a ten down on the bar. "Keep the change," she commanded. "You deserve it." Then she ran out of the bar and back to Seattle Grace.

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

"Oh," Jane whispered. "That must suck."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, kinda."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I can't even remember if I have a husband or boyfriend or what, so be grateful you remember her at least."

He laughed at that. "You do have someone. I can feel it." He nodded decisively and stood up. "I should go, long day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night, Alex."

"Night."

He smiled one last time at her and walked out.

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

Addison practically ran straight into Alex's arms a few steps outside Jane Doe's room. "Alex, can we talk?"

He looked away from her, fear filling his eyes, not wanting her to see. "No, Dr. Montgomery."

"Alex, listen to me, even if it's just for a second."

He still looked away.

"Please?"

He nodded. "Fine."

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

The pair found an empty hallway and Addison sat down on a gurney while Alex chose to lean against the wall across from her.

"So you've got me here," he muttered.

"Yeah."

"So are you going to tell me why you insisted on talking to me?"

She nodded, but remained silent.

"Look, if you came here just to-"

"I didn't. Mark cheated on me. Again."

He looked her straight in the eye and nodded fiercely, hoping she wanted what he wanted. "And?"

"And I was stupid to choose him in the first place. And I'm sorry."

Alex looked away again, then closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss which seemed to last forever.

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

The next morning, Addison looked over to Mark next to her. He had crawled into bed long after she had fallen asleep. She smiled at his snoring form, the proceeded to push him out of the bed.

"Good morning," she said, falsely sweet.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, for a little something called cheating," she told him.

"Addie, that was forever ago. And you said you forgave me."

"Oh I'm talking about last night," she said. "I saw you and Olivia last night at Joe's. Then again, even if I hadn't seen you, I would have noticed this," she continued, pulling a used condom from his ass. "I guess you must have been really drunk last night. Oh and by the way, move your crap out this morning or I'll do more damage to you than already done."She smiled, knowing full well that that wasn't his condom. It was hers and Alex's. "Goodbye, Mark," she said, closing the door to the bathroom.

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?

Addison watched Alex and Jane Doe across the room. Why, she asked herself again, did she make that deal with Mark? Alex looked over to her and smiled.

"So what's with you and Dr. Montgomery?" Jane asked him knowingly.

"Oh, I think we may have found our peace," he smiled.


End file.
